


Fujin WINS!

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 4
Genre: Amigurumi, Crafts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: +1 амигурушка, потому что кричать всё время нельзя, а эмоции требуют выхода)) С возвращением, Фуджин!
Kudos: 19





	Fujin WINS!




End file.
